nanafandomcom-20200213-history
Mai Tsuzuki
Mai Tsuzuki (都築舞 Tsuzuki Mai), initially introduced as Misato Uehara, is a die hard fan of Blast who later becomes Nana Osaki's manager assistant. Biography Mai joins the staff at Gaia, Blast's record label when the band signs a contract with them. She is 1 year older than Shinichi Okazaki. Misato appears to be from a rich family, she talks in very polite manner. Because both her parents always have been very busy with work, Mai was mostly raised by her grandfather. He died when she was 13, which made her utterly lonely since she didn't have any friends either. She came to know about Nana Osaki and Blast when she read her grandfather's diaries and discovered that he and Nana's grandmother were once lovers. Her alias name Misato Uehara is not her real name as she claims that a fortune teller told her that if she used this name (at the beginning), she could become closer to Nana. When the band met real Misato Uehara, it became obvious that she may have actually chosen it because it's the name of [[Misato Uehara|'Misato' Uehara]] (Nana's half-sister) by [[Misuzu Uehara|Misuzu Uehara]] (Nana's mother). Misato dropped out of high school in her last year to work with Blast. Recent chapters reveal that Mai may actually have a secret she prefers not to reveal since the tabloids have discovered Nana's father's surname may actually be "Tsuzuki", which would imply that she, like Misato, is Nana's half-sister. Physical appearance Misato is a teenager of average height and fair skin complexion. She dyes her hair in golden blonde and styles her hair in drill curls with bangs. She often wears red lipstick. She usually wears lolita style outfits and Vivienne Westwood earrings. Personality and traits Misato is a devoted friend, honest, considerate and cheerful girl who is a little bit cautious and shy, sometimes unexpectedly bold and determined. Despite her age, she is shown to be rather very informed as she can hold a full conversation about pros and cons of signing a contract with a label. Relationships Blast Misato is an avid fan of Blast and friend of Nana Osaki and she loves them like her family. She has been an admirer of Nana since she saw her first concert. She used to give to Nana expensive gifts, like Vivienne Westwood clothes, and bring a red rose before the concert. She burst into tears when Nana first sang in Tokyo. When Shin asked her about interest to be in love with someone, she told him that she loves only Nana O. Nana Komatsu When she first appeared in room 707, as Nana O. fan number one and friend, Nana K. felt uncomfortable and jealous around her. But when Komatsu realized how important Misato is to Osaki and heard her story, she warmed up to her and they became friends. Behind the scenes *Mai debuted in the second prologue chapter and was introduced as a recurring character in chapter 10. *Mai shares her real first name with a previous Ai Yazawa character, Mai Oota, better known as "P-chan" from Gokinjo Monogatari, who also wears lolita style. Appearances *''Nana'' **Manga ***Nana – Nana Osaki ***Chapter 10 ***Chapter 11 ***Chapter 19 ***Chapter 20 ***Chapter 21 ***Chapter 22 ***Chapter 23 ***Chapter 24 ***Chapter 25 ***Chapter 26 Anime Trivia * The name Mai 'means "dance" (舞). * Mai's surname '''Tsuzuki '''means "metropolis, capital" (都) ('tsu) and "since construction" (築) (zuki). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:A to Z